


Getting the Picture

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: У Хоука с Фенрисом возникают некоторые сложности в общении.





	Getting the Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting the Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819558) by [etamiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etamiss/pseuds/etamiss). 



> На фикбуке можно прочитать вот [тут](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7196514) :)

— Мне кажется, Фенриса похитили.  
  
— Кажется? — Изабела небрежно бросает промокшую под дождём накидку на стул и поднимается по лестнице, за один шаг преодолевая две ступеньки. — Фенрис, вроде, не из тех, кто добровольно позволит группе бандитов себя утащить. Если только вы всерьёз не взялись за его перевоспитание.  
  
— В этом и проблема, — соглашается Хоук, вытирая влажные ладони о подол туники. — Я на самом деле не видел, чтобы его кто-то куда-то тащил.  
  
— Как тогда…  
  
— Его уже не было, когда я проснулся, — объясняет Хоук, ведя её в спальню. — И я нашёл вот это.  
  
Он кивает на смятые простыни, и Изабела осторожно наклоняется ниже, но тут же выдыхает с облегчением, замечая всего лишь клочок пергамента.  
  
— Записку?  
  
Хоук хмурится.  
  
— Честно говоря, я ожидал больше участия с твоей стороны.  
  
— А я из-за выражения на твоём лице ожидала больше крови. Палец там, вырванный глаз или что-то такое. Записку я переживу. — Она подходит ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть содержимое послания. — Что это вообще…  
  
Она хмурится и склоняет голову на бок, пытаясь расшифровать записку. Хоук терпеливо ждёт её вердикта.  
  
— Это что, червяк?  
  
— Я думал, что змея, — со вздохом говорит он.  
  
Изабела склоняет голову на другой бок.  
  
— А. Точно. В смысле, конечно, есть ещё и третий вариант, но это выглядит слишком агрессивно, чтобы быть гениталиями. — Она переворачивает записку, проверяя обратную сторону листка. — Так что, это всё? Больше они ничего тебе не оставили?  
  
— Это всё. — Хоук нервно ерошит волосы. — Даже как-то жестоко.  
  
— Жалкая попытка. — Изабела раздражённо цокает. — Какой смысл утруждать себя похищением и не оставлять при этом чётких требований?  
  
— Резонный вопрос. — Хоук хватается за спинку кровати и спрашивает, стараясь подавить волнение в голосе: — Значит, ты ни о чём похожем не слышала? В городе не появлялись криминальные гении, которые похищают людей прямо из постели, не оставляя после себя ничего кроме тайн и загадок?  
  
— С тех пор, как мы поймали Ольгара Бывалого в прошлом месяце. — Она вновь всматривается в записку, и её губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. — Мы должны найти решение. Я профессионал, а ты… — она поднимает на него взгляд, — не то чтобы _совсем_ некомпетентен.  
  
— Я польщён.  
  
— И небезосновательно. — Заправив прядь влажных волос за ухо, Изабела поднимает рисунок на свет. — Так, ладно, вот это определённо Фенрис.  
  
— Да уж, лириумные отметки выдают его.  
  
— Кому нужны отметки? — отмахивается Изабела. — Я где угодно эти глаза узнаю. Однако это не объясняет, кто эти люди.  
  
— Там есть люди? — Встречаясь с хмурым взглядом Изабелы, Хоук объясняет: — Я думал, это какой-то монстр. Огромный такой. С кучей рук.  
  
— Не знаю, — говорит она. — Как бы, каков шанс одновременно столкнуться с гигантской змеёй и многоруким монстром?  
  
— Про мою жизнь что-нибудь слышала?  
  
Изабела поджимает губы.  
  
— Убедил.  
  
Но Хоук всё же соглашается.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, — если это люди, то они со злобным змеиным монстром союзники или противники? Потому что на всех них, кажется, сыплется град из мечей.  
  
— Ой! — Лицо Изабелы озаряется. — Может, это смертельная схватка! Беглый эльф с сияющими татуировками сражается с гигантской змеёй-мутантом и её приспешниками перед толпой ликующих аристократов, вооружённых мечами.  
  
— Не слишком ли тебя радует эта перспектива?  
  
Изабела пожимает плечами.  
  
— Возможно, я увлеклась мыслью о набедренных повязках. — Она выпускает записку из рук, и листок падает обратно на кровать. — Даже мне в этом не разобраться, Хоук. Я больше по части закоренелых головорезов, а не бездарных похитителей. Ты говорил с Авелин? Может, она…  
  
Её прерывает хлопнувшая входная дверь, а Хоук теряет мысль, когда снизу доносится крик:  
  
— Хоук, я купил обед! — Фенрис шлёпает босыми ногами по скрипучему деревянному полу. — Только не съедай больше пяти порций сыра за раз.  
  
Гаррет с Изабелой недоверчиво косятся друг на друга.  
  
Щелчок двери в кухню заставляет Хоука подскочить и припустить вниз по лестнице, слыша несущееся ему вслед бормотание Изабелы: «Пять порций?»  
  
Когда Хоук врывается на кухню, Фенрис, судя по запаху, как раз распаковывает рагу. На его доспехах осели капли дождевой воды и крови, и видя это, Хоук порывисто опускает руки ему на плечи и взволнованно спрашивает:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Белые волосы Фенриса промокли и из-за крови приобрели приятный розоватый оттенок. Он в замешательстве оборачивается, глядя на Хоука.  
  
— А не должен быть?  
  
— Я, э-э… — Хоук сглатывает. — Ты видел гигантскую змею?  
  
Фенрис вертит головой.  
  
— Здесь?  
  
— Нет, я думал…  
  
— Что тебя похитили, — заканчивает за него Изабела, заходя на кухню и размахивая запиской. — Он утащил меня от очень милого и очень развращённого младшего брата эрла, чтобы я помогла тебя спасти.  
  
— Меня? — Фенрис хмурится даже сильнее, чем обычно. — Я же оставил записку, чтобы ты знал, где я. Почему ты решил, что меня нужно спасать?  
  
— А что я должен был думать? — возражает Хоук, забирая листок у Изабелы и протягивая ему. — Я проснулся, а рядом только рисунок, на котором тебя атакует огромная змея и в вас со всех сторон летят мечи.  
  
Изабела растерянно моргает.  
  
— Что ж, формулировка вышла красочная.  
  
Фенрис закатывает глаза, а по его носу стекает капля крови.  
  
— Это кандалы, Хоук. До меня дошли слухи о работорговцах в порту, и я решил разделаться с ними до того, как они уедут.  
  
Заглядывая Хоуку за плечо, Изабела вновь смотрит на записку.  
  
— А, теперь вижу.  
  
Хоук непонимающе хмурится.  
  
— В каком месте это кандалы?  
  
— Рот змеи — это кандалы, — терпеливо поясняет Изабела, складывая ладони вместе и снова раскрывая их. — Тело — это цепь, а те люди на заднем плане, видимо, рабы.  
  
— Их было восемь, — добавляет Фенрис, — и пять работорговцев. Ничего особенного.  
  
— А что насчёт мечей?  
  
Фенрис откашливается.  
  
— Я… не знал, как лучше нарисовать засаду.  
  
— Ты не…  
  
Не зная, чего ему больше хочется: задушить или же поцеловать его, Хоук лишь устало вздыхает и, чувствуя, как беспокойство наконец начинает потихоньку отступать, вовлекает Фенриса в тёплые, крепкие объятия.  
  
— Я за тебя волновался.  
  
Фенрис замирает в его руках в довольно напряжённой позе, и до слуха Хоука доносится его сдавленное мычание. (Удивительно, но таинственные тевинтерские рабовладельцы не были большими любителями объятий.)  
  
— Зачем ты меня схватил?  
  
— Потому что думал, что тебя похитили, — терпеливо отвечает Хоук.  
  
— Но меня не похитили.  
  
— Пожалуйста, просто сделай мне приятно.  
  
— Да уж, пожалуйста, — раздаётся за ними голос Изабелы. — Сделать ему приятно сейчас было бы вполне уместно.  
  
Щёки Хоука заливает краска, а Фенрис выскальзывает из объятий и бросает в её сторону хмурый взгляд.  
  
— Кстати говоря, — замечает Хоук, — ничего этого не было бы, если бы ты просто разбудил меня и сказал, куда идёшь. Я даже мог бы пойти с тобой — легенда гласит, что я могу быть весьма полезен в бою.  
  
— Если бы мне нужна была твоя помощь, я бы попросил, — тон, с которым Фенрис это произносит, скорее искренний, чем покровительственный. — Ты устал, я не хотел тебя беспокоить.  
  
— И я ценю твою заботу, — тяжело вздыхая, отвечает Хоук и, протянув руку, стирает с его щеки кровавый след. — Нам предстоит ещё много работы над твоими записками, но я рад, что в этот раз всё закончилось хорошо.  
  
— Как и я, — подхватывает Изабела. — Не то чтобы я хотела, чтоб тебя похитили, но раз это не так, то я зря бросила брата эрла. — Её задумчивый взгляд останавливается на чём-то за плечом Хоука. — У меня были планы на него. В особенности на его шикарные руки.  
  
В ответ Хоук заискивающе улыбается.  
  
— Исправит ли ситуацию предложение остаться на обед?  
  
— Не думаю, что…  
  
— А если я познакомлю тебя с очень милой и ещё более развращённой сестрой эрла?  
  
Глаза Изабелы загораются.  
  
— Никогда не думай, что я не ценю нашу дружбу, Хоук. — Она наклоняется вперёд, окидывая взглядом разложенную на столе еду. — Что ты там говорил насчёт обеда?  
  
Пока Фенрис с Изабелой делят рагу, Хоук опускает взгляд на записку, которую всё ещё сжимает в руке. Теперь её содержание кажется ему предельно ясным, однако в груди всё ещё теплятся отголоски слепой паники, охватившей его, когда он проснулся в пустой постели, так что Хоук с удовольствием сминает пергамент и бросает его в камин.  
  
В следующий раз, найдя в пустой кровати двусмысленную записку, он собирается твёрдо верить, что это Фенрис кого-то убивает, а не кто-то убивает его.  


* * *

  
  
— Я знаю эту художницу, — настаивает Варрик, покачивая ногами, закинутыми на обеденный стол Хоука. — Очень талантливая долийка. Сама сделала все эти татуировки своему клану. Уверен, она даст Фенрису парочку советов, если он вежливо попросит.  
  
— По-твоему, Фенрис станет кого-то вежливо просить? — возражает Хоук. — К тому же, это не продлится вечно. Он делает успехи в чтении, так что скоро сможет писать мне записки, а не рисовать их.  
  
— Ну а пока ты довольствуешься этим. — Варрик указывает на свежую записку, лежащую между их кружками с элем. — Он что, спасает гоблинов из шахт?  
  
Хоук делает большой глоток и отставляет кружку.  
  
— Выгуливает собаку.  


* * *

  
  
— Где Фенрис?  
  
Хоук притворяется, что не видит, как Андерс запихивает (очередную) копию своего манифеста в его книжный шкаф, и кивает в сторону кровати.  
  
— Сам мне скажи.  
  
К слову о записках, он с нетерпением ждёт реакции Андерса на очередное утреннее послание.  
  
— Он… — Хоук почти уверен, что слышит, как тот хмурится. — Это что, корова?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Андерс глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— После всех его жалоб на магов… — Он поворачивается к Хоуку. — Как ты можешь быть так спокоен, когда твой спутник волшебным образом оказывается в теле домашнего животного?  
  
Переворачивая страницу своего письма, Хоук даже не поднимает взгляда.  
  
— Каждый имеет право на хобби.  
  
С губ Андерса срывается полный негодования и отвращения возглас, а Хоук ловит себя на мысли, что наслаждается этим сильнее, чем это того заслуживает.  
  
— Передай ему, что я видел сегодня в порту корабли Тевинтера, — говорит Андерс, пытаясь сменить тему, но хладнокровие, которое он так старался изобразить, тут же растворяется, когда он в ужасе добавляет: — И скажи ему, что с подобными извращениями ему нужно обратиться за помощью.  
  
Хоук делает глоток чая.  
  
— Обязательно.  


* * *

  
  
— Андерс передавал привет, — сообщает Хоук, как только Фенрис возвращается домой. — Он думает, тебе с твоими извращениями нужно обратиться за помощью.  
  
Фенрис вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
  
— Я и не думал, что покупать молоко так неприлично.  
  
Хоук лишь пожимает плечами. Не важно, что он скажет, — Андерс с Фенрисом всё равно будут препираться, так что почему бы не разнообразить их споры о магах оживлённой дискуссией о домогательствах к домашнему скоту.  
  
— Да уж, загадка, — тянет он с наигранным замешательством. — Тебе стоит спросить у него самого.  
  
Непонимающе хмыкая, Фенрис подходит ближе и зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, и Хоук, испуская довольный вздох, подаётся навстречу прикосновению.  
  
— А, ещё он упоминал корабли Тевинтера, — любезно добавляет он. — Но так, между тирадами об извращениях.  


* * *

  
  
Фенрис поднимает взгляд, и Хоук замечает, что кровь на его щеке ещё не успела засохнуть. Порез неглубокий – всего лишь царапина, оставленная скользнувшим по лицу кинжалом работорговца, из которой просочилась струйка крови, смазанная небрежным движением руки.  
  
— Мои рисунки действительно настолько ужасные?  
  
Всё ещё приходя в себя после того, как его член побывал во рту Фенриса, Хоук может выдавить в ответ лишь неразборчивое ворчание.  
  
— Я пытался помочь, — бормочет Фенрис скорее себе, чем ему. — Я не думал, что всё обернётся такой путаницей.  
  
Моргая, чтобы прогнать дымку недавнего наслаждения, Хоук опускает глаза и окидывает взглядом открывающуюся перед ним картину. Фенрис лежит на животе, упираясь локтями в его обнажённые бёдра, и машинально покачивает ногами.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты всё ещё злишься из-за того, что случилось с Андерсом.  
  
Метки Фенриса озаряются недобрым голубым светом.  
  
— Как вообще он мог подумать, что я… — Локоть больно врезается Хоуку в бедро, когда Фенрис указывает на него пальцем. — Ты должен был его исправить.  
  
Морщась, Хоук раздвигает ноги чуть шире, отстраняясь от костлявых конечностей Фенриса. Со связанными шарфом руками проявить участие не так-то просто — Фенрис вряд ли оценит ободряющее похлопывание членом по щеке — так что он просто растопыривает пальцы, надеясь, что это в достаточной степени выражает его сочувствие.  
  
— Прошу заметить, что Андерс сам сделал такие выводы, — говорит он. — К тому же, я не ожидал, что он объявит их во всеуслышание, так что не думаю, что в этом есть моя вина.  
  
Фенрис бросает на него сердитый взгляд, однако его метки всё же гаснут, возвращаясь к спокойному белому оттенку. По его щеке струится кровь, но он едва ли её замечает, бормоча:  
  
— Я не хотел никого путать. Сначала тебя с Изабелой, потом Варрика, теперь этого мага…  
  
— Эй, — произносит Хоук так ласково, как только может, — у всех свои таланты. Ты, может, и не прирождённый художник, но если мне вдруг приспичит достать из чьего-то тела жизненно важные органы, к тебе я обращусь в первую очередь.  
  
Слабая улыбка Фенриса говорит о том, что он на верном пути.  
  
— Я… — Сгибая пальцы, он очерчивает подушечками тазобедренные косточки Хоука. — Я не привык к такому, — наконец говорит он. — _Отчитываться_ перед кем-то. Данариус всегда знал, где я, — я принадлежал ему, так что по-другому и быть не могло. Ну а последние несколько лет едва ли кого-то волновало, где я нахожусь.  
  
Он сглатывает, стараясь не смотреть Хоуку в глаза.  
  
— И теперь, когда я хочу сказать тебе, куда иду, оказывается, что у меня нет возможности это сделать.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — ворчит Хоук, — ты даже не заметишь, как начнёшь писать записки. К тому же, я, в отличие от Андерса, понимаю большинство твоих рисунков.  
  
— Коллективное сумасшествие, — сухо отзывается Фенрис. — Очень успокаивает.  
  
Хоук кое-как пожимает плечами, что весьма непросто в его положении.  
  
— Мне больше нравится «смелое гениальное творчество».  
  
Наконец рассмеявшись, Фенрис опускает подбородок на его бедро, а смущённый румянец понемногу отступает от его щёк.  
  
— Думаю, мне приходилось видеть рисунки и хуже.  
  
— Определённо, — подхватывает Хоук. — Кто знает, может через пару лет Варрик будет продавать эти шедевры орлесианской знати? Всегда мечтал стать содержанкой известного художника.  
  
С губ Фенриса вновь срывается смешок.  
  
— Странные у тебя мечты.  
  
Заметно успокоившись, он устраивается удобнее и оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра Хоука, с губ которого срывается вздох, когда Фенрис проводит пальцем по своей щеке и не задумываясь слизывает с него кровь.  
  
Когда же он морщит нос и тем же движением смахивает каплю спермы с бедра Хоука, тот ловит себя на мысли, что именно этого мужчину решил любить всю свою жизнь.  


* * *

  
  
Солнце уже садится, когда на его пороге вдруг появляется Авелин.  
  
Хоук как раз доедает очередной кусочек баранины, стянутый с кухни из-под носа у Ораны, и, неловким движением вытирая жирные пальцы о штаны, отводит Авелин в свою комнату.  
  
— Как поживает Донник? Всё ещё упорствует насчёт бакенбардов или…  
  
Взгляд, которым одаривает его Авелин, красноречивее всяких слов.  
  
Хоук даже отодвигается на всякий случай, чтобы не оказаться в пределах досягаемости её меча.  
  
— Думаю, это значит «да». Итак, что я могу для тебя сделать, о достопочтенный капитан стражи, который, разумеется, не станет арестовывать человека за шутку о стрижке?  
  
— Я ищу Фенриса, — отвечает Авелин, опуская руки на бёдра. — Он собирался этим вечером помочь тренировать рекрутов, но так и не появился.  
  
— Знаешь, вот было бы здорово, если бы хоть раз кто-то пришёл ко мне домой в поисках _меня_ , — бормочет Хоук, отыскивая утреннюю записку. — Он весь день где-то пропадает, — бросает он, не оборачиваясь. — Обычно я понимаю, что значат его рисунки, но должен признать, что сегодня он меня озадачил. В любом случае он появится. Всегда появляется.  
  
Авелин хмурится.  
  
— Дай-ка гляну.  
  
Хоук послушно передаёт ей листок. Он ожидает как минимум скошенных глаз, растерянного наклона головы и догадок о том, какое существо изображено на рисунке — сегодня Хоук склоняется то ли к виверну, то ли к огромному злому хомяку. Поэтому он не может скрыть своего замешательства, когда Авелин вдруг обеспокоенно говорит:  
  
— Я не думала, что прогулка к Расколотой горе может так затянуться.  
  
Несколько секунд Хоук только и может, что беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот.  
  
— Я… — Он откашливается. — Расколотой горе?  
  
— Он ведь туда пошёл, правильно? — уточняет Авелин, указывая на рисунок. — Не в лагерь долийцев, очевидно, а выше по горе, подышать воздухом и привести мысли в порядок.  
  
— Расколотая гора. Точно. — Теперь, когда Хоук всматривается внимательнее, он замечает, что большая клякса в центре и правда похожа на гору, а маленькие колючи фигурки на самом деле могут быть эльфами, а не кактусами. — Есть идеи, почему он вдруг решил подышать воздухом? Я имею в виду, в Киркволле тоже есть воздух.  
  
Между бровями Авелин появляется складочка, когда она снова вглядывается в рисунок.  
  
— Могу предположить, что это как-то связано с его бывшим хозяином. Может, какая-то годовщина? Ему, кажется, хотелось побыть одному.  
  
Спустя три оглушительных удара сердца Хоук сдаётся.  
  
— Ладно, твоя взяла, — разочарованно бормочет он. — Я весь день пялился на этот рисунок… Как ты так быстро всё поняла?  
  
— Я думала, это очевидно, — тянет Авелин. — Фенрис нарисовал себя на вершине горы, рядом нет даже деревьев, так что логично предположить, что он ищет уединения. Эта картинка — мысли о его бывшем хозяине — только от злости можно так сильно нажимать на бумагу, — а цифры внизу, должно быть, отсчёт от памятной даты.  
  
Хоук устало проводит рукой по лицу. Конечно же, огромный злой хомяк — это Данариус.  
  
— Авелин, я люблю тебя, — искренне говорит он. — Если бы Донник был чуть ниже, я бы дрался с ним за твоё сердце.  
  
Авелин хихикает.  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что Фенрис это бы не одобрил.  
  
— Что я бы не одобрил?  
  
Они синхронно оборачиваются на голос, и плечи Хоука наконец расслабляются, когда он видит Фенриса, устало прислонившегося к дверному косяку. Его кожа кажется слишком бледной даже в тёплом свете огня, но тем не менее Хоук не видит на нём никаких серьёзных ран.  
  
— Если бы я предложил Авелин сбежать вместе, — поясняет он. — Или хотя бы сексуальные услуги в качестве благодарности.  
  
На губах Фенриса появляется слабая улыбка, он заметно пошатывается, и Хоук вскакивает, чтобы помочь ему добраться к креслу у камина.  
  
— Предложить ты можешь, — отвечает Фенрис, окидывая Авелин пронизывающим взглядом. — Хотя я буду против, если какое-то из этих предложений будет принято.  
  
— Он весь твой, Фенрис, — заверяет Авелин и кивком головы указывает на его опухшую лодыжку. — Полагаю, поэтому тебя не было сегодня в казармах?  
  
Фенрис кивает, шипя сквозь зубы, пока Хоук пытается закатать его штанину.  
  
— Прошу прощения, я был слишком далеко, чтобы найти посыльного. Это всего лишь растяжение — я встану на ноги уже через пару дней.  
  
— Не переживай, — отвечает она. — Я уверена, что пока и сама смогу показать рекрутам парочку приёмов. Хорошего вечера.  
  
— И тебе, — отзывается Фенрис. — Передавай привет Доннику.  
  
— Спасибо, Авелин! — кричит Хоук ей вслед. Как только за Авелин хлопает входная дверь, он слезает с подлокотника, усаживаясь ближе к Фенрису, опускает взгляд на его лодыжку и вздрагивает при виде разливающегося на ней тёмного синяка. — Выглядит неважно.  
  
— Я заметил.  
  
— Хочешь, пошлю за Андерсом?  
  
Во взгляде, которым одаривает его Фенрис, ясно читается оскорблённое достоинство.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ладно, никакого Андерса, — тут же исправляется Хоук, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте, а затем осторожным, выработанном унизительным методом проб и ошибок движением опускает одну руку Фенрису на плечо, легонько его приобнимая.  
  
Судя по играющей на губах Фенриса улыбке, его попытки проделать всё незаметно не остаются незамеченными. Однако взгляд Фенриса всё ещё прикован к играющим в камине языкам пламени, когда Хоук спрашивает:  
  
— Не хочешь поговорить о том, что сегодня случилось? Или что сегодня вообще за день?  
  
— Нет. — Ответ всё тот же, однако его голос звучит заметно мягче, а голова опускается, прижимаясь к руке Хоука.  
  
До неприличия любопытная часть Хоука, та самая, которая не может пройти мимо бочки, не заглянув внутрь, отчаянно хочет выпытать ответы, но он усилием воли подавляет её, кожей чувствуя, как согреваются обнажённые руки Фенриса от тепла камина.  
  
— Хочешь, принесу тебе ужин?  
  
— Нет, — отзывается Фенрис, стаскивая с рук перчатки и просовывая холодную ладонь между бедром Хоука и подлокотником. — Спасибо.  
  
Хоук ухмыляется.  
  
— Хочешь, я не буду тебя целовать?  
  
Глаза Фенриса всё ещё прикованы к огню, но на его губах играет улыбка, когда он твёрдо отвечает:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Хоук не знает, кто из них вздрагивает первым, когда он прикасается губами к его холодной щеке. Ладони Фенриса скользят между его бёдер, а всё тело подаётся навстречу исходящему от Хоука теплу, пока тот медленно выцеловывает линию его челюсти, в конце концов всё-таки накрывая губы Фенриса своими.  
  
Завитки лириума на его подбородке на ощупь словно лёд, и Хоук едва заметным касанием пальцев проводит по ним, приподнимая голову Фенриса и втягивая его в более глубокий и чувственный поцелуй. В отличие от ледяной кожи, язык Фенриса горячий, и Хоук не может сдержать довольного вздоха, целуя его всё более настойчиво и грубо.  
  
Он перекидывает ногу через Фенриса и усаживается ему на колени, чувствуя, как его ладони скользят вверх по бёдрам и накрывают выпуклость в штанах. В ответ Хоук легонько дёргает за белые волосы, запрокидывая голову Фенриса и облизывая его нижнюю губу, согретую поцелуем.  
  
Едва ли заглушаемый потрескиванием дров в камине, Фенрис под ним скулит, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению, и Хоук, улыбаясь в поцелуй, тянет его за волосы чуть сильнее.  
  
Может, ему и есть куда расти в расшифровке рисованных посланий, однако в распознавании требовательных сексуальных возгласов Фенриса Авелин с ним не сравнится.  
  
(Он надеется на это.)  


* * *

  
  
Спустя три месяца Хоук просыпается в пустой постели с очередной запиской от Фенриса.  
  
На этот раз нет никаких рисунков, нет загадочных чудовищных змей, неподобающих совокуплений с коровами или злобных тевинтерских хомяков. Всего два слова, нацарапанные корявым почерком Фенриса.  
  
_работорговцы. убивать._  
  
Когда Фенрис возвращается домой с ног до головы измазанный в чужой крови, его встречает Хоук, готовый поклясться, что любые слухи о том, что он читал записку с глазами, полными слёз, — гнусная, бессовестная ложь.


End file.
